


Unwanted letters

by mingtothehao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Come Swallowing, Crying, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Exhaustion, Fluff, Grinding, Happy Ending, Hugs, Insomnia, Kissing, Letters, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Medication, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtothehao/pseuds/mingtothehao
Summary: Usually, people would be full of excitement and curiosity when they received a letter – a few months ago, he himself would have been overjoyed to receive even a single personally-dedicated piece of paper from one of his fans. Now, it was not the case for the young producer, it was actually the complete opposite.-Or, in which Hongjoong is a music producer and Mingi is his newly-assigned bodyguard.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Unwanted letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & welcome to yet another fiction.
> 
> Before reading, please pay attention to the tags as some of them may be triggering!
> 
> Nothing is graphic but taking into account the rather dark theme and smut scene, I rated this story as Explicit.
> 
> Please, Enjoy!

"How many letters did I receive today?"

The simple question that may lead to excitement was all too familiar for Hongjoong. Usually, people would be full of excitement and curiosity when they received a letter – a few months ago, he himself would have been overjoyed to receive even a single personally-dedicated piece of paper from one of his fans. Now, it was _not_ the case for the young producer, it was actually the complete opposite.

"I don't think you should know." Mumbled Yeosang, his close friend and personal assistant.

The older glanced at him with a sad smile. “Tell me.” He pleaded.

"…Twelve." Softly admitted the other.

Twelve letters, meaning twelve threats.

Kim Hongjoong was a _very_ famous music producer; he had helped launch many soloists as well as male and female groups in South Korea. Yet, with fame, always came negative aspects. It had started a few months ago, when the first letter had been dropped in front of his door. What it contained were words full of hatred, of saddening ideas and crude lies. He knew that he shouldn't pay too much attention to them. He knew that he had a lot of supporting fans compared to the few people who were at the origin of these letters.

But the snowy-haired male was sensitive and easily got emotional over small issues; these letters were not helping his state at all. Then again, anyone in their right mind would have reacted the same upon receiving multiple death threats in a day.

Hongjoong sighed deeply as he let himself fall onto the sofa that was in his living room. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tilted his head back, trying to find sleep. The constant threats had caused him countless of sleepless nights. And those insomnias caused nightmares to fill up the man's mind each time he dared to close his eyes.

There was even a time when the producer refused to leave his studio, staying there for _hours_ if it meant that he could avoid interactions with strangers in the city. He had gotten a particularly terrifying threat that day and the words he had read were still engraved in his mind to this day onwards.

But one day, Yeosang had an idea.

He decided that hiring someone who could stay by the older's side at all times, would somehow make him feel safer. Thus, he hired a bodyguard from one of the best agencies in Seoul. The said male was tall and lean, his features were soft yet, he had sharp brown eyes that could make people question if they should _really_ mess with him or not. He also had red hair and was two years older than Hongjoong himself.

"This is Song Mingi." Yeosang introduced him, smiling. "He's going to be keeping an eye on you when I’m not around." The male clarified.

Truly, the first few weeks went by just fine. The two men got along well and Hongjoong was happy to see that his bodyguard still allowed him to have his own space and freedom; he didn’t feel oppressed or constantly watched like he used to. Mingi wasn't creeping down his neck or watching him like a hawk for twenty-four hours straight, and the male was very thankful for that.

One night, about three weeks after Mingi had been hired as the producer's bodyguard. Hongjoong had another nightmare, this one had been especially vivid and terrifying for the younger. It caused him to wake up yelling in the middle of the night, gasping for air as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

The red-haired male had barged into his room a few seconds later, eyes wide in panic. He had tried to calm the other down, telling him that everything was alright and that he was safe. But to no veil, in fact, it only seemed to worsen his state. So, Mingi allowed himself to grab his shoulders, shaking them until he snapped out of his trance. When the younger started to calm down, the bodyguard rubbed soothing circles against his shoulder with his thumb, wanting to make him understand that he had nothing to worry about, that the nightmare wasn’t real and that no one was here to harm him.

"Are you taking your medication?" Mingi suddenly asked once he had given the producer a glass of water.

"What...?" The other slowly replied, frowning as he downed the clear liquid.

"Your pills, Hongjoong.” The older clarified. “Are you taking them?” He pressed.

The producer started back at him for a while before mumbled a defeated: “No.”

"Why?”

"I can't focus on my music when I take them, it blurs my mind." The musician tried to explain. “I can’t think clearly and truthfully, it’s not doing me any good commercial-wise.” He dead-panned.

The bodyguard involuntarily scoffed before speaking. “You won’t get any better if you don’t take them, that’s not how it works.” He tried to reason with the younger.

"Well, I won't be able to make music if I take them, and if that happens, then I’ll lose clients and you’ll lose your job.” He spat. “Do you have _any idea_ how much work I have? How much songs I need to create?” The snowy-haired male questioned, speaking more loudly and firmly.

"Twenty-seven.” The older mumbled.

Hongjoong glared at Mingi, lips parted. “What?”

"You have twenty-seven songs to compose." His bodyguard confidently repeated, much to the other’s surprise.

“Please.” Mingi said, dropping the pills in Hongjoong’s hand. “Take them, I promise you’ll feel better. If not, I can ask Yeosang to settle another appointment with your doctor.” He suggested.

Hongjoong only stared at the twin pills for a while, thinking it through. Truly, He was exhausted; the idea of a good night sleep felt so foreign and pleasurable. With little resistance, he finally gave in, swallowing his medication and earning a small nod of approval from Mingi.

-

Thanks to the bodyguard urging the producer to take his pills, the male had been sleeping a lot better recently. Although the effects of the medication made a few of his clients sensitive, Hongjoong still tried his best to compose each song as best as he could. He managed to balance a healthy and surprisingly calm life now that Mingi was by his side. The older's presence was reassuring and knowing that he was close by had decreased his panic attacks too.

Everything seemed to be going well, and everything _was_ going well, but it couldn’t last forever.

About three months after Mingi had gotten hired, something caused the producer to have another attack. He was in his office when it happened, sitting in front of his computer, when suddenly; an overly-loud glass-breaking sound made him violently flinch. He hadn't dared to step out of his studio, locking the door and letting his body hit the furthest wall away from it. His mind instantly played the worst possible scenarios in his head. Someone might have managed to get in, and maybe that same person was here to hurt him. And as if that wasn't enough to frighten him; he had told Mingi to take a few hours to rest earlier, meaning that he was completely alone.

The dark thoughts that had invaded his mind made tears slowly fall from the corners of his eyes. He tried to stay silent when he heard rumbling outside of the room, placing a hand over his own mouth so that his shaky breathing and sniffling couldn't be heard. Hongjoong let his body slide to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest as he hugged them tightly. When the sounds outside only got louder, he buried his face against his knees, openly sobbing by now.

All of a sudden, the door was harshly forced open, the impact made it slam against the wall. The musician couldn't suppress a cry from escaping his lips as he shut his eyes tightly, hugging his body even more. He knew that someone else was in the room; his breathing grew heavier and heavier. He heard footsteps before feeling hands grab him by the shoulders.

"No!" He screamed. "Don't touch me!"

Hongjoong trashed in his aggressor's grip, throwing his fists around as he tried to injure the stranger. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, not wanting to see who was trying to harm him. The unknown male had a tight grip on his arm now, he was trying to pull him away from the wall, maybe to pull him out of his office, to take him somewhere. The producer yelled, hoping that it would catch someone's attention as he dug his nails into the taller's hand, trying to draw blood so that he would let go of him. In the middle of his tantrum, he heard a voice call his name, loud words he couldn't entirely distinguish following soon after.

"Hongjoong! Calm down!" It begged.

The two large and rough hands suddenly grabbed his wrists, preventing him from throwing more punches. His arms were forced against his chest, forming an x shape and stopping him from moving. The stranger pressed his chest against the smaller's back, holding him tightly and not once loosening his grip around his wrists.

"It's me! It's Mingi!"

Hongjoong froze, putting an end to his struggling as his eyes snapped open. His breathing was still heavy and his pulse was overly rapid, but he managed to turn his head to the side, eyeing the male. Relief washed over him when he recognized Mingi with his own eyes. He let out a choked sob as he whispered the bodyguard's name, mostly to himself. Nevertheless, the taller nodded as he slowly let go of his wrists, urging the shorter to turn around so that he could face him. As soon as he did, the red-haired male cupped his cheeks, scanning his body from head to toe in search of any kind of injury. When he didn't find any, he glanced back upwards in order to look at the trembling male.

Then, Mingi wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as Hongjoong buried his face in his chest. Tears quickly soaked the bodyguard's shirt, but he didn't care at all. All he cared about was the other’s safety. They stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours as both of them tried to calm their beating hearts. The red-haired male had started to caress Hongjoong’s hair at one point, whispering words of comfort into his ear as he did so. Luckily, it seemed that his technique was working; he felt the producer’s shaking cease, his sobs dying as well. Yet, that didn't make the taller pull away, he held onto the younger, not wanting to let go, almost afraid that he would have trigger another panic attack if he did.

"You're safe, Hongjoong. I got you."

So, they stayed like that, for _actual hours_ this time, only when Hongjoong started to drift towards unconsciousness did Mingi pull away. He grabbed his limp body, carrying him to his room before laying him on the bed slowly. As the bodyguard pulled the covers over the producer, Hongjoong opened his eyes, staring up at him with a wide and pleading gaze.

-

It turned out that one of the windows had been broken, someone had thrown a rock at it, inevitably making the glass break. The action also made one of the security alarms go off, hence how Mingi _knew_ that something was wrong. After searching the perimeter, both Yeosang and the bodyguard had assured Hongjoong that no one was around. It was already late, past a decent hour to go to sleep, so his friend encouraged him to get some rest. Although he had refused to rest earlier – when the red-haired male had put him to bed – exhaustion was still wrapping itself around his body and mind.

The younger was now laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Mingi was there too, making sure that the two windows which were in the producer's room were closed and secured. Once he was sure that nothing could harm the other anymore, he shut the curtains and made his way towards the door. The male glanced back at the snowy-haired musician for a second, letting out a breath as he turned to leave the room. But before he could do so, Hongjoong spoke up.

"Can you s-stay in my room tonight?" The frail producer asked, voice shaking the slightest.

The taller turned around, making their eyes meet. The shorter had to look away, feeling his cheeks heat up as the older stared back at him. He didn't want to make Mingi uncomfortable, he knew that this wasn't part of his job. But he wanted to feel what he had felt earlier that day, when the other had wrapped his arms around him and held him tight; the snowy-haired male had felt safe and peaceful, something he hadn't felt in a while.

"I just don't want to be alone.” Hongjoong clarified. “I’m terrified." he said, chuckling nervously.

"Of course." Mingi agreed, nodding knowingly.

The male closed the door and made his way to one of the chairs in the room. He sat down, trying to get in a somehow comfortable position, crossing his legs once before uncrossing them and twisting his arms instead. After tossing and turning for a few more minutes, the bodyguard exhaled deeply, settling with wrapping his arms over his chest.

"Just come here." The producer quickly spoke up, patting the empty side of his bed.

The other male hesitated for a second before slowly standing up and making his way towards the bed. He laid down, keeping the covers under his body, not wanting to disrupt the other too much. The red-haired male focused his gaze on the ceiling as the producer turned the lights off, burying himself under his soft and fluffy covers.

"Good night." Mingi spoke up.

"Thank you, Mingi." the other replied, hoping that the older would understand the double meaning.

-

After the incident, Hongjoong had asked the older if he could keep sleeping in his room for a few more days. He had slept well with the male by his side, his constant breathing had lullabied him to sleep. As time went by, the more Mingi slept in the same bed as the younger. A few days turned into a few weeks and now, it had already been two months since the incident. The whole situation had made them grow closer to one another as well, they talked more and the producer found himself leaning on Mingi for advice and support.

One night, the two had found themselves being awfully close _physically_. The proximity was making Hongjoong’s mind a mushy mess – but that may have also been due to the two glasses of red wine that he had drunk at a small gathering earlier – his breathing hitched as his gaze landed on Mingi’s soft-looking lips. The older was looking at him with adoring eyes, and the producer could see him glancing at his lips too. The feelings that had bloomed inside him for the past few months urged him to do something, to finally do what he had been wanting to do for _months_.

So, he made a move.

Before the bodyguard could move away, Hongjoong leaned closer to him, pressing his lips against the male's own in a soft kiss. Mingi was slightly taken aback by the action, not expecting it to happen and especially not expecting _him_ to make the first move.

The snowy-haired male lifted his hands up, placing them in Mingi’s red hair as he entangled his fingers in a few strains. The other male let his hands fall to the musician's waist, placing them there as he pulled him even closer. Their eyes were tightly shut as they continued to share a few slow and small kisses. They took their time to take a few breaths in between them, never moving too far away from one another as they both savored the moment.

They parted after a while, making their foreheads collide as they inhaled deeply. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, letting their bodies do the talking instead. Hongjoong pulled the taller closer, hugging him as he let his head rest against his chest. In that position, he could feel the other's rapid heartbeat. He smiled to himself as he felt the red-haired male pull him closer as well, returning the hug as he placed his hands on the small of his back.

Once again, Hongjoong felt at peace.

-

A week passed since their first kiss.

The two hadn't really brought up the subject, only sharing hesitant touches and careful kisses every time they had a chance to – which was mostly late at night. Yet, it seemed as if no words needed to be shared between them. They knew what was going on and they were enjoying it, that was all that mattered for now.

While Hongjoong showered, Mingi sat in an armchair in his room. The bodyguard had his arms crossed over his chest, mind working quickly as he tried to think of the right words. He didn't want to be too cliché nor too direct, he needed to be calm about it and truthfully speak about his feelings for once. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the producer come out of the bathroom until the said male spoke up, his name slipping off of his tongue in a calming melody.

The snowy-haired male spared him a small smile as he walked closer to him, surprising him by sitting in his lap. Out of instinct, the bodyguard placed his hands on his hips, staring at him with wondering eyes. They both only stared at each other for a few seconds, the two visibly flustered and confused about the status of their relationship.

Yet, that didn’t stop them from leaning closer at the same time; lips meeting in a wanting kiss, filled with longing. Things quickly got heated as the producer pulled on Mingi’s shirt, trying to press their bodies even closer than they already were. In the midst of their passionate kisses, Hongjoong found himself pushing his hips down, wanting to feel more of the other under him.

Mingi bucked his hips up, forcing a moan to escape the producer's lips as they parted to breathe. They both stayed still for a while until Hongjoong started moving again, grinding his hips down eagerly. They reconnected their lips, kisses growing sloppier and needier. The older slipped his hands under the male's shirt, letting them slide over his back and sides, sending shivers down his spine.

The producer's hip thrusts grew needier and more eager as he felt warmth form in the pit of his stomach. The feeling was enhanced when the felt lips attack his neck and throat, driving him even closer to the edge. Mingi gripped his hips as he started to mark his neck, enjoying the soft moans that left his lips every now and then. The snowy-haired male wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, urging him to keep doing what he was doing, leaving pretty red and purple marks over his burning skin.

They knew that they didn't have a lot of time but both of them still wanted to feel each other, they _needed_ it by now. So, the bodyguard took control, rubbing their clothed members together even faster as he slipped his hands under Hongjoong’s shirt once more. He let his cold fingers hoover over the other's nipples before slowly playing with them, twisting them teasingly.

The producer let out a choked moan, followed by a ragged breath as he leaned forward to capture Mingi’s lips in a needy kiss. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this teasing. Mingi bit down on his lower lip, pushing his tongue inside as the two messily kisses, grinding against each other in an attempt to eventually release soon. Hongjoong broke this kiss, breathing heavily as he used his last bit of energy to move even quicker, lust blinding his senses.

When he finally came, the shorter threw his head back, shutting his eyes tightly as he moaned louder than he had before, whining as he whispered Mingi’s name like an anthem. The said male smirked to himself before leaning down to pepper the other's neck and jaw with more kisses. They stayed like that for a while as they both calmed themselves down, sharing kisses and breaths of air.

"Joong. Yeosang is going to be up here in a few minutes." Mingi reminded him, voice low.

The snowy-haired male let out a low moan, nodding slightly as he let his fingers draw patterns on the other's lower stomach. He couldn't help but notice the evident tent in his suit pants, and so, he slowly moved his hand closer. He smiled to himself as he started to palm Mingi through his jeans, earning a grunt from the said male.

"Then I guess I have _a few minutes_ to take care of you." The younger lustfully spoke as he reached for the older's belt.

He unbuckled it, before unzipping the red-haired male's pants and pulling his cock out of his boxers. Then, he climbed off of Mingi, settling in between his legs instead, a hand holding him steadily. Hongjoong placed a small kiss to the tip of the other's length, making him hiss. Then, he let his tongue slide from the base to the tip, making sure to go at a slow pace. At one point, the bodyguard let his fingers grip the shorter's hair, tugging on it and urging him to do something.

The younger gave him what he wanted, wrapping his lips around his cock as he engulfed him in its entirety. He brought his hands up before placing one around the base, pumping the part that he couldn't take. He went on for a while, sucking and licking the older male's most private and sensitive parts as best as he could, switching between a slow and a rapid pace to get the most reactions out of him. Luckily, their grinding from earlier had done quite a number on both of them; Mingi was close.

The bodyguard choked on a breath before moaning out as he reached his high. Hongjoong kept his mouth around the tip of his cock as the older emptied himself. The bitter taste surprised the musician only for a second but he forced himself to stay, wanting to please the other until the end. Their eyes met as the red-haired male came down from his high, the last few drops of semen filling the younger's mouth.

Barely a minute after Mingi had climaxed, a knock was heard.

The producer pulled away at the same time, licking his lips sensually. The bodyguard let out a low grunt as he watched the producer swallow his semen, eyes never leaving one another.

"Joong, it's time!" They heard Yeosang call from the other side of the door.

"Y-Yeah I’ll be out in a minute." Hongjoong replied, licking his lips again as he stood up.

Before he could make his way to the bathroom, Mingi grabbed his wrist, making him turn around and fall into his arms. The older connected their lips instantly, not caring about the aftertaste of his own semen that lingered on Hongjoong’s tongue. They parted when another knock was heard, finishing their passionate kiss with a sloppy peck.

"That was fucking hot." the older whispered against his lips.

The shorter giggled as he headed for the bathroom while the taller fixed his clothes. Mingi walked in front of a mirror, pulling his pants back up and rubbing his hands against his sleeves, making sure that he looked as neat as he did before the heated session. He pushed his hair back, taking a few long and calming breaths before making his way out of the room. Yeosang was waiting a few feet away from the door, a magazine in hand.

"Where's Hongjoong?" The short male asked.

"Using the bathroom." The older casually replied.

The chestnut-haired male nodded as he took his phone out, typing away for a few seconds. They both remained silent for a while, waiting for the producer to show up so that they could all leave. Which he did, barely a minute later. Mingi was surprised that he had managed to hide all of the hickeys he had created on his skin. A black turtleneck had replaced his white shirt, hiding the love bites perfectly.

"Ready to go?" Yeosang questioned, smiling to his friend.

The musician nodded, sending him a small smile as they all headed for the elevator. Mingi smirked as he tried to subtly glance at the other, he almost let out a laugh when the younger met his gaze instantly. They shared a smile as Hongjoong bit down on his lower lip.

The two couldn't wait to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this story!
> 
> If you did, be sure to leave a kudos and / or a comment (which are greatly appreciated).
> 
> You can find me on twitter under @mingtothehao - click the link ; [HERE](https://twitter.com/mingtothehao)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Bye, Ori <3


End file.
